


Lighting Crashes

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Aliens, Captivity, Gen, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: The Earth has been conquered but one crazy plan could save the Human race. Sequel to  Through Hell .





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> lil_1337 asked for a sneak peek of the fic, so here you have the first part.

Heero Yuy walked slowly, following the man in front of him. The line wasn't moving very fast and the Nekar kept yelling at the prisoners to move. They did, of course, but that didn't mean that they were in a hurry to comply. Most of them were desperately looking around, as if trying to store as many memories of Earth as they could in those last moments. Heero just looked around once and then turned his eyes back to the front. The sights around him weren't something he would like to remember. 

Gray concrete walls surrounded the shuttle port on all sides. It was dark and gloomy and filled with the quiet sobs of the humans being loaded into the shuttles. They were all prisoners, all being sent to the Nekar's planet to serve as slaves, none would ever return. In truth, they were rebels, fighters who had opposed the Nekar invasion, and were now being exiled from the planet they had fought to protect. 

It was certainly a fate worse than death. Reserved only for those who had refused to cooperate after capture, who were deemed too dangerous to stay on Earth. Every single person in the port showed the signs of their defiance, of a week spent in the interrogation center that had resulted in no information for the Nekar or information they didn't value. 

Heero had spent a couple of extra days in the interrogation room. The Nekar weren't very happy with him, especially since he had gravely injured the first interrogator they sent to him. They had tired of him. After all there were more prisoners to torture and they had already understood that Heero wouldn't talk. 

His muscles were still stiff but were already healing. He had been two weeks in the temporary penitentiary waiting for a shuttle and in that time he had healed enough to be able to walk without limping. Looking around the shuttle Heero could see that others weren't so lucky. 

Finally, Heero turned his eyes at the sky. Very little was known about the Nekar's planet but they probably didn't have a blue sky. If he was to leave Earth forever, then Heero wanted to take the sky with him. 

A Nekar guard pushed the girl in front of Heero harshly, sending her tumbling on the floor. She was probably Heero's age and by the looks of her injuries and the way she had been limping she had probably been transported here directly from interrogation. The guard screamed at her to stand up and though she tried, the girl wasn't having much success. 

Making a decision Heero bent down and put an arm around the girl's waist, helping her stand. The moment he was upright, a fist slammed on his back and Heero staggered but he managed to keep his balance, still holding the girl. 

"Drop her, slave!" One of the Nekar screamed. 

Heero stood as straight as he could. He had no intention of following that order. Another hit, this time to the jaw, but pure determination kept Heero standing. The guard who had first pushed the girl grabbed Heero's hair and pulled it, hard. "We don't tolerate insubordination, slave. The sooner you learn that, the better."

A shock of electricity ran through Heero's body. His muscles spasmed and he dropped the girl, unable to hold onto her any longer. It was one of the Nekar's favorite weapons, working more or less like a stun gun and managing to paralyze the victim of the discharge for a few minutes. 

"I'm going to be nice," said the Nekar, dragging Heero by the hair across the spaceport, "and I'm going to start teaching you now." He pulled Heero inside the shuttle, dragging him through the tiny corridors until they reached the tail of the shuttle. The Nekar opened a trapdoor on the ground and pushed Heero inside. 

Heero fell with a loud thump, hitting his shoulder and hip. The place was dark, illuminated only by a few tiny safety lights, and the light was enough to let Heero know that he was in the cargo hold of the shuttle. 

"If you survive the ride, by the time you get to Dendt you will think twice before disobeying an order again."

The trapdoor closed and Heero waited until his muscles started to relax and he felt he could move them again. He gritted his teeth. That damn gun always left the muscles hurting for a while. 

This was bad. There were no chairs or safety belts on the cargo hold. The crates and boxes that were being transported were neatly sealed down with straps and bolts but Heero didn't have any of that. As soon as the shuttle launched he would be moving around the cabin, bumping against the walls crates, Surviving the ride will indeed be a challenge. 

Trying to use the little time he had left while they pushed all the other prisoners into the shuttle, Heero started looking around, trying to find some way to anchor himself. He was inspecting a few straps that had been used to hold one big crate when the trapdoor opened and a figure was thrown down. 

"See if you like that, prince!" a voice said and then the trapdoor closed. 

It was a boy, Heero's age. 

The boy winced, slowly getting himself into a kneeling position. This one had come directly from interrogation. A few of his gashes were still bleeding, his torn shirt was tangled, probably put in a hurry as he was pulled from the interrogation room. His back was covered in blood. 

"Cargo hold," the boy muttered, and then looked at Heero, as if he had always known Heero was there. "What did you do?"

Heero took a couple of steps towards the other boy. "Defied them."

The boy nodded. "They don't like that."

"What did you do?" Heero asked. 

A smirk appeared on the boy's face. "They don't like me either."

His injuries were proof of that. They boy looked how Heero thought he himself had looked just after he had gotten out of interrogation, maybe even worse. The Nekar laid it on hard on those they believed possessed important information. They had been harsh on Heero. He had been the only survivor of his base and so the Nekar's only source of information on Heero's resistance cell. If they had known just how important Heero was, he doubted he would be in the shuttle right now. 

"Why?" Heero asked. "Are you important?"

The boy chuckled lightly. "I guess they did a number on me if you don't recognize me." He rubbed his hand on his torn trousers before extending it to Heero. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. Nice to meet you."

The bloodied hand hung between them. Heero stared at it, speechless until the boy pulled it back. "Your name, at least, would be nice," he said. 

Instead of replying, Heero studied the other boy's face carefully. His lips were split and swollen, his right eye was heavily bruised and barely open, there was a cut on his eyebrow and a longer one on his cheek. Dried blood coated most of his face but behind all that he could see the soft aquamarine eyes he and so many others had gazed upon time and time again while working for the resistance. Quatre Winner, the youngest son of the deceased Ahmad Winner and the brother of activist Iria Winner. His speeches gave hope to every human still fighting for freedom, hope for a better world where their kind wouldn't be slaves anymore. He was the force that pulled so many to fight and now here he was, bruised and bloodied, sharing Heero's ship to exile, slavery and death. 

"You can't be here," Heero said finally. 

"You must have been captured before me. My arrest was highly publicized."

It would have been. The Nekars had gotten what they needed to severely cripple the resistance's moral and they would brag about it and make sure every human saw their hope squashed down. 

"Don't look so worried Heero. Our fight is far from over."

Heero's eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?"

Quatre gave a tiny smile. "I know my people. I was hoping you would introduce yourself but I see you are not about to do that." He shrugged. 

"Your people?" Heero was the top agent of his unit, one of the few people who had a direct contact with Central Intelligence of the resistance. Very few would have clearance to know of him. 

"We should find a way to secure ourselves first," Quatre said as he looked around for lose straps he could use. "There'll be time to talk later." 

Swallowing the rest of his questions Heero did as he was told. The straps he had been inspecting earlier looked strong enough and if he and Quatre sat close enough they would be able to hold them both. It would still be a bumpy ride, at liftoff especially, but they just might survive it. "Sit here," Heero instructed and then secured the straps around them both. Quatre winced when Heero tightened the straps but they couldn't afford to have them lose. "How hurt are you?" 

"A bit," Quatre admitted. "Nothing life threatening. They didn't want to kill me and give the resistance a martyr."

Heero didn't have time to question Quatre anymore because the shuttle started vibrating, signaling that they were about to launch. Bracing himself, Heero took a hold of the straps and waited. 

The shuttle launched noisily to the air, the velocity making everything in the cargo hold vibrate. Heero heard a wince beside him and noticed that Quatre had his eyes shut tightly. And the worst hadn't even begun. 

It was like a blow when the shuttle moved through the atmosphere. The whole shuttle was shaking so hard Heero had to close his eyes and grit his teeth to avoid biting himself. The straps were cutting his skin but when the shuttle began to spin in all directions Heero was grateful for them. He just hoped everything in the hold was secure or they would be smashed anyway. He bounced, hitting himself with the crate behind him, the straps and Quatre. It was probably no more than a few minutes but it felt forever before the shuttle slowly stopped spinning and the vibrations lessened. Heero opened his eyes. The straps had held and Quatre was still beside him. 

They remained silent for a moment before Quatre slowly opened his eyes. "We're still alive." He flexed his fingers a few times. The palms, like Heero's were reddened and cut for the force it took to hold on. "We have a little while before we reach the gateway and until then, baring complications, we should be okay."

The gateway, a black hole that connected the Milky Way to the Nekar's home galaxy. It would be rough, as much as launching had been, but until then they had a small respite. Not many people knew how far the gateway was from Earth. The resistance had acquired the information not so long ago. Heero had learned of it only because of his rank but the new findings on the Nekar's gateway to their planet were top secret. 

"Who are you, really?"

"You know me, Heero. It's just that you know me as two different people." Quatre swallowed. "On one hand there's Quatre Winner, the symbol of the resistance and on the other, there's Sandrock."

Heero's hand moved threateningly around Quatre's neck. "You are lying."

"I'm not. Now please let go, Wing."

The hand dropped. Only Central Intelligence knew that code name. "You are the tactician," Heero whispered. If they got Sandrock… "We are lost." 

"On the contrary," Quatre's voice was firm, colder than the tone Heero was used on hearing in his speeches. This was the tactician speaking. "We're going to win. Would you like to help me free Earth once and for all?"

Heero's and Quatre's eyes locked. "What do I need to do?"


End file.
